Orginization 13 Goes on a Vacation
by screwball69
Summary: The Orginization have decided to take a break from Mundain life.
1. Chapter 1: A new adventure

Ok so I've been challenged to write a fic using a list of pre selected words, these words will be have Asterixs beside them and actions/sound effects shall be bolded.

Kaboom 

Axel: What the hell was that…I ….I ooh something is burning

Vexen: **cough cough **it appears my attempts to revive my beloved fluffy has failed again.

Axel: what the hell are you doing in here?

**Huddles close to burning objects**

Vexen: I'm still trying to revive Fluffy.

Axel: you really need to get over that damn ferret, yes we all loved him but you have nearly burnt down Castle Oblivion twice.

Vexen: Oh like you care your currently standing in the bloody fire.

Axel: oh it would appear I am…who knew.

DANCE WATER DANCE

Axel: oh no

**Sploosh**

Axel: why didn't I see that coming, excuse me while I go shiver my ass off.

Demyx: Hey don't complain, least Larxene didn't get here first this time.

Axel: Yes I Suppose I still have a scar from last time.

Vexen: you know this is all starting to seem very mundane and repetitive, its either something explodes or some key-wielding dumbass defeats us…

Demyx: I KNOW! LETS GO ON A VACATION!

Vexen: well that's not exactly were I was going….

Luxord: that doesn't seem like such a bad idea actually.

Marluxia: Did I hear vacation.

Vexen: **sigh** Fine I guess I'm not getting out of this one.

Marluxia: YAY! That means I might be able to find some exotic flowers I can use in my plan for world domination.

Demyx: Brandishes his Sitar and creeps up behind Marluxia

Axel: places a hand on Demyx shoulder Don't do it man it will only make him stronger, This on the other hand sets Marluxia's Enigma Coat on fire

Marluxia: OH GOD IT BURNS IT BURNS runs out of room

Vexen: so where exactly are we going for this vacation?

Axel shrugs

Demyx: don't look at me.

Luxord: how about we do a dice ro….

Axel, Vexen, and Demyx: NO

Luxord: Fine.

Laxeus: Why not just set the Gummi ship to Random.

Vexen: Have you been listening this whole time?

Xigbar: Yes.

Vexen: **sigh** this isn't gunna end well.

Demyx: ALRIGHT LETS GO!!!!!!

this is it for chapter 1 expect more soon, the fun stuff starts...also note i'm still figuring my way around this site, so stay tuned.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Memories

Demyx: I'm gunna turn on the radio guys.

Luxord: You know the first song you hear on the radio is suppose to dictate how your day goes.

Radio plays Highway to hell

Vexen: I hate my life.

Axel: that's easy for you to say, you don't have to worry about a ankle bitter clinging to your leg 24/7 cause he is constantly angsting about being alone.

Xigbar: Ahh come on you know you love Sora..er…Roxas.

all present stare at Xigbar

Xigbar: What?

Demyx: Remember what happened when I got Sora and Roxas mixed up because SOMEONE gave me the wrong directions and gave me the wrong cue cards.

Axel: I had nothing to do with that so stop looking at me.

Vexen: Poppycock

Laxeus: the hell?

Vexen: Nothing.

Laxeus: uh…

Vexen: go back to sleep.

Laxeus: ZzZzZzzZzz….how much wood could a woodchuck….ZzZzZz

Axel: weird

Demyx: so were are we going

Vexen: well first place on the radar is Pride Lands…

Demyx: WE CAN GO CAMPING!!!!

Axel: oh boy…

Laxeus: ZzzzZzzZzZzzZz

Luxord: has anyone here even gone camping before?

Xigbar pokes Laxeus

Xigbar: I believe he has.

Laxeus: Huh wha….hey were is Marluxia?

Demyx: He wanted to fly his own Gummi ship….we didn't want to ride I that thing.

Axel: yeah that thing screams bad memories.

Vexen: shudders yuk don't remind me that was hideous.

Luxord: so….many….flowers…..tweak

Xigbar: so….pink

Axel: were…is…my….heart…..

Vexen: that wasn't funny

Axel: yes it was.

Vexen: whatever, were here.

More coming soon hope you guys are enjoying this.


	3. Chapter 3: Communing with Nature

Vexen: If I hear Demyx say "do a barrel roll to deflect the enemy's laser" one more time I'm gunna scream, and perhaps kill him.

Axel: come on it wasn't that bad.

Demyx: Do a barre….

Laxeus: Hits Demyx in the back of the head with blunt end of axe.

Axel: Apparently it was.

Laxeus: I'm gunna go get fire wood.

Xigbar: you do that.

Luxord: now what do we do?

Demyx: don't we have to like set up our tents or something?

Vexen: that sounds semi logical…witch is frightening coming from you.

Demyx: ….are you calling me gay?

Vexen:….Yes

Axel: were did we pack the tents…

Demyx: I believe Marluxia has them.

Vexen: speak of the devil look who just landed.

Marluxia: your tents are in the back….if you need me I'll be off in the forest somewere.

(several hours later)

Luxord: dude your tent looks like Oogy Boogie was painted green and blue and killed on the spot.

Demyx: yeah well…well…..YOUR MOM!

Vexen: I hate my Life.

Axel: emo all you want its not gunna make it better.

Vexen: don't remind me.

Axel: umm.. its really bloody cold out here…

Luxord: Why not light a fire then…you after all are the flamer of the bunch.

Axel: real clever, your burns are as weak as your grandma.

Vexen: ok I'm gunna kill myselg\f.

Axel: ok the fire is going….the wind blew it out….

Luxord: well light another.

Axel: ok why does the fire keep going out.

Vexen: something here doesn't seem right….

Demyx: what do you mean? Nothing seems wrong here at all….chases butterfly into the woods

Axel: I'm going to make a bon fire soon if this thing doesn't keep burning.

Demyx: ow, What the…

Xaldin: Way to blow my cover dude.

Vexen: why are you here?

Xaldin: Larxene told me to follow you to make sure you don't die.

Axel:yay just what we need.

Marluxia returns with a wreath of various flowers

Marluxia: what the hell is going on here?

all stare at Marluxia

Vexen: what were you doing?

Marluxia: uhh.. reaches up with alook of horror on face…uhhh….quickly throws wreath away NOTHING….i was not having a intimate moment with wildlife I swear.

Luxord and Xigbar: that is frightening.

Demyx: why don't I get cool simultaneous lines.

Axel: because you're a token dumbass.

Vexen: alright you two go to you rooms….er…tents.

Axel and Demyx: yes mother.

Demyx: YES! It worked I got a symo line.

Axel: shakes head and walks away

Ok I'm ending chapter 3 here next chapter soon DUN DUN DUUUN


	4. Chapter 4: Somthing Differnt

Vexen: So Xaldin, when exactly did you become Larxene's bitch?

Xaldin: HEY! Would you say no to Larxene?

Vexen: depends if I was willing to loose a appendage.

Xaldin: exactly so don't tease me until you have the balls to say no to her yourself.

Vexen: Well there was that one time.

Xaldin: shhhh no one wants to hear it.

Vexen: I suppose….

Luxord: Say where did Marluxia go?

Xigbar: I can only assume he is "communing" with nature.

Laxeus drops an entire load of firewood behind Vexen

Vexen: For the love of god man don't sneak up on me.

Laxeus: Sorry.

Demyx Yells from tent: I'M BORED

Axel Yells from his tent: SHUT UP!

Xigbar, Luxord, Xaldin, Laxeus all look at one another

Xigbar: restrain yourself Xaldin I know you wanna impale both of them on a lance.

Xaldin: awww please looks at Vexen can I mommy?

Vexen: well…..

Xigbar and Luxord look at Vexen

Vexen: sigh No….

Xaldin: PUWEASE

Vexen: go to your room.

Xaldin sulks off to his tent

Marluxia hurriedly walks up

Marluxia: All right guys lets go I don't like this planet.

All present look at Marluxia and say: What'd you do.

Marluxia: lets just say I had a bad encounter with a couple Hyenas and some lions.

Vexen: Yup lets go.

Xaldin: trashes everyone's tents with his lances

Vexen: ALL RIGHT EVERYONE INTO THE GUMMI.

Demyx and Axel: Were we going?

Luxord: Away.

Demyx and Axel: were not going home are we?

Marluxia: who knows just move.

Vexen: All right were leaving…NOW!

Xigbar: hmm the Radar says the next world is….Alberta….

Laxeus: What the hell kinda world is that?

Marluxia: sounds interesting lets go.

Ok end of next chapter….Yeah I went there. New chapter soon.


End file.
